Daughter of Eywa
by GreenpplOMG
Summary: Cindy finds a Crystal on Pandora and she will find out why she truly came to Pandora. She will soon find out why the Na'vi call her Eywa i'te and worship her.Story is going to change in a few months so on pause for now! Sor-ry
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my second story I think it's kind of far more interesting than my first one and this is how Avatar would be like. Read,Enjoy & Review**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Cindy P.O.V

Just enjoying another bright sunny day in my avatar,trolling through the forest; I often do it without my mom's permission. My mother allways gets me mistaken for a Na'vi(just to play around with me). I mean how can I get her wrong I am a Na'vi look-alike, I even have the cat nose and the cat eyes also! I am very young, I arrived here at the age of 17 because my mom needed me here, I ain't gon' tell you what I look like but the one thing I will tell you is that I do look good. Let's not go far shall we?

Meanwhile, I walked further and appeared at a waterfall. It was beutiful! I gasped at the sight of it.

"Wow" Was the only words that escaped from my lips. As then I saw a white light underneath the waterfall; well the mist. I wanted to go over there and claim whatever it was.

I jumped into the cool water, it was a cool sensation to have the water on my face. As I continued to swim over to the glowing object,it seemed to get brighter and brighter.

As I got near it I had to shade my eyes from the brightness I have witnessed; I tried to grab the object. When I squinted I was able to see the outline of the object. It was a crystal. I grabbed the object and the strangest thing happened, the light went down and started to pulse lightly like when a lightbulb gets turned on and barely turns off all the way.

I now knew what it was, it was a necklace. It is very beutiful,a small white string in the tip of the delicate white crystal and ofcourse the crystal was not fake; I know what a real and a fake crystal feels like and this one is definately real.

"Might as well wear it, it doesn't seem dangerous"

I slipped the crystal necklace around my neck and swam from under the waterfall mist and swam to shore.

My body was soaked and wet but not my clothes, my mom says if I encounter any Na'vi I need to wear this feather top and a loincloth and just to make me complete, a few wrist bands and ofcource I would use a dfferent name, she told me my name would be Leilu and why? It's my middle name, it finally got into good use.

The crystal on my neck made me feel like I have never felt like before; It was like I felt more stronger,faster,more flexible,well... i'm not going to explain more of that,I just feel different. I'm going to put that in the back of my head,for now.

I headed back the way I came from but I had the strange urge to sing, so I did; my voice sounded different, unlike the singing voice I had I was far much more better. It was very...good..No..cool.

I feel likesomeone is watching me, I don't know I just have this strange feeling.

I start to hear leafs rustling,

'oh god this is giving me the creeps'

It was sunset, the sky was starting to turn into a pink purplish color. Nevermind that.

I still faer that someone or something is watching me. I couldn't hold this in so...

"_SHOW YOURSELF!" _I yelled as loud as I can"_COME OUT YOU COWARD_" Nothing! no one came out."_SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" _just then I heard a _thud, _and I saw a blue figure I guess it was a Na'vi male ofcourse the na'vi was a man.

This one seemed to be a full warrior, he had golden eyes that would pierce your very soul, very handsom features, a beeded necklace about the color of red,an armband, many jewels(I guess they wear jewelry to diplay their ranking, preety much I have a low one.)a brown loincloth a waist gaurd; I guess full Na'vi warrors wear that, the males only probably.

He stood up and walked over to me in a slow careful pace looking me up and down. Seriously? Was this guy actually checking me out? As he got closer I kind of got uncomforatable; his chest mere inches away from mine.

_"Eywa i'te"_ he said,I didn't understand but I wasn't going to say that.

_"Who are you?_ I asked,

He looked at me with soft corious eyes.

_"I am Tsu'tey Te Rongloa son of Ateyo. Yours?"_

he smiled at me, wow it must seem he's starting to like me. I smiled back.

I replied_"Leilu"_

_

* * *

_

**I know this was short, but I will promise to make the next one longer If I get Reviews. Plus I like to bring love in very early during a story. Review**

**P.S there not in love they seem to have an intrest in eachother or kind of a crush. Luv Ya **

**~GreenpplOMG~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author**

**Okay I have a big problem, I wouldn't be able to update in like 2 weeks! I mean I do have a computer but my mom never lets me go on it, the only time i'm allowed on the computer is at my dads's house. So I grant you guys with this chapter.**

* * *

Tsu'tey P.O.V

I was hunting in the forest and I started to hear singing; it was a female voice, the voice was as if the woman has Eywa's voice.

I had this strange feeling that the women was strange in a special way... Might as well find the woman.

I found the woman and as I took my first glance of her I gasped quietly at her extroardinary beuty, I didn't look at her lustfully but I just have a tingling feeling in my chest.

Somthing in the back of my head told me to follow her, I know i'm stalking her but I guess I might see what clan she is from

_greet her, greet Eywa's daughter_

There goes the voice again. I assume it was Eywa's voice. Now this was not the good part, it seems she noticed someone was following her. Then from that she yelled.

_"SHOW YOURSELF!" _

I new I was in trouble at that time, so I didn't jump down, I wanted her to calm down.

_Go,meet Eywa's daughter._

This seemed to anger her more._"COME OUT YOU COWARD!" _

I wanted her to calm down.

_Go now young warrior, this will be your only and very first chance to meet her._

There's Eywa's voice again. The woman yelled again_"COME OUT YOU COWARD!"_

_go._

Eywa's voice told me; I jumped down from one of the trees and landed on the soil on my feet. Seeing this woman upclose she was much far more beutiful. She has golden eyes that would melt your very heart and soul if you ever look at them, long hair that is loose reaches to the middle of her back with two small braided parts that is held by a flower onlong with her long delicate braided queue that reaches to her hips, she has a purple long loncloth that reaches to the beginning of her knees, a feather top that covers her chest, a pink wrist band, full lips, she had white bioluminecent spots along her face and body leaving a beutiful pattern and has striped dark blue stripes along the outline of her body.

I stepped closer to her so I could be mere inches from her. I needed to say these words.

_"Eywa i'te"_ meaning daughter of Eywa.

She aked me a question as if she didn't know what I said.

_"What is your name?"_

_"Tsu'tey Te Rongloa son of Ateyo. Yours?"_

I smiled at her as she smiled back. She replied.

"Leilu"

_This is my daughter Tsu'tey, and though you are promised to Neytiri I might as well have other plans._

* * *

**And that was preety much it. I know it was not long enough but please respect that, I promise I will make the next one longer promise cross my heart hope to die. REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I Know I am late for updating but I will make that up for you guys in this chapter and here are my lovely reviewers, thank you.

**Sharpie-Marker1101: Thanks for the kind review!**

**teamXtrex: Thanks for the kind review I enjoy your patience.**

**Artemis450: Loved your review!**

**DeucesAreWild: I like it when you love it.**

**Midnight Wolf-94: Good questions. ~Spoilers~ The necklace made her feel different, the necklace opened her heart to her true self and the Na'vi will worship her also, and the necklace causes something to happen to her human body, you'll find out in time what will happen to her. BTW I like your avatar story you should really continue with it. :)**

**I loved all those nice reviews they made me happy. So here you go... Read, Enjoy & Review. I also take anonymous reviews I love all reviews.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

"_Na'vi_"

"_**Dream Na'vi"**_

* * *

CIndy's P.O.V

Staring into his eyes I found it hard not to look away, these golden eyes that bore into mine held so much passion,so much strength, but seem to have soft features in them. I tried to snap out of my trance but failed, I couldn't keep my eyes away from that honey glow that seemed to sparkle in his eyes. Cindy you gotta get into the real world and from that I walked away from his grip that those eyes were holding. Scolding myself from turning away from his stare, he seemed to be a little disappointed that I turned from his stare, I needed to get back to the base for it was night already, my mother would know I was gone.

"_Something troubles you_ _Leilu?" _he asked

"_No it's just... I haven't been out this late in the forest before."_I replied.

"_Your clan is different? Do they stay in at the night?"_ He asked, Looking at him in confusion, I finally got what he meant.

"_Srane, my people think it is much more safer to go out during the day and stay inside during night." _I whispered.

"_That is strange, people should not fear what might become of night they should embrace it." _What he said surprised me, but I still needed to be back at the base before my mum kills me.

"_Yes I think my people should be more outgoing into the night, it is very beautiful, how could they not see that? I guess my people are different. My people are different,"_I said. His eyes seem to widen slightly from what I had said, but came to their natural stare; oh how I enjoy that stare. Focus Cindy. I need to change the subject.

"_I must go to my home before my mum knows I'm out."_ I said._"See you tomorrow?"_

he nodded.

"_See you tomorrow Eywai'te," _He said

"_It is Leilu" _I said _"Bye Tsu'tey, meet me here."_ And then I left to get back to the base.

"_Leilu wait." _He yelled. I stopped.

"_Yes Tsu'tey?" _I asked. He said nothing but he put his hand on my cheek and then he said,

"_Be safe."_

I leaned into his touch, so warm so soft and I replied with an

"_I will."_

* * *

Third person's P.O.V

The final link bed opened and Cindy saw no one in the base so Cindy made it out of the link room all the way to her room. Cindy new she was going to get a punishment from her mum and it would not be good.

Cindy finally made it to her room and then crashed out onto her bed. She can still feel that warm hand on her sapphire blue cheek and she promised herself she would see him tomorrow.

* * *

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

"_I will" _was her reply, and she left off into the bio-luminescent plants. She was beautiful in the night the way her eyes and skin sparkle with the nightly glow.

_My daughter will see you tomorrow Tsu'tey._ Eywa said. _She promises and I know she will like you Tsu'tey._

"_I hope you are right Eywa."_ I said, Eywa is never wrong,

Just as I remembered I need to get food for the clan.

* * *

Cindy's P.O.V

The next day I tried to avoid my mum but eventually she found me and as I thought it went well actually she said I wasn't in trouble. That's pretty good.

"Cindy your father needs to see you." My mom said.

"why?"I asked

"New recruits are here and he needs your bad-ass skills."She chuckled.

"Alright mum I'll go see who these "fresh meat" are." I chuckled.

I made my way to the briefing area and yes there was new recruits. My dad always calls the scientists eggheads I call the marines jar heads, my mum agrees. I take a seat at one of the empty tables and I look at all the new recruits and then I see someone in a wheel chair, that's not possible right? Cripples can't come to Pandora? Don't they leave in wheel chairs? But hey I'm not going to judge.

"Cindy is my second in command, listen to her well or else your gonna die on Pandora." And that's my dad's voice.

Everyone looks over to me and I just wave,they all turn away. I forgot! I need to meet Tsu'tey! I stormed off from the safety brief but quietly and to my link bed. I get linked quickly without help and then in a matter of seconds, I'm in my Avatar. And shoot I can see my mum and she can see me running.

"Cindy!" She yelled.

I stopped as she stormed off to me.

"Yes mum?"I asked as she came in front of me.

"Where are you going?"

"The same thing I did yesterday," I replied.

"I will let you do that but do not stay out late." She said.

"Alright mum,I promise I'll be back during sunset."

* * *

Tsu'tey's P.O.V

Waiting for the woman whom was Eywa's daughter, I know she's coming, I can feel her presence. She finally came into sight as she ran up to me.

"_Kaltxi Tsu'tey."_She said._"How are you?"_

"_Siltsan."_I replied but my focus was straight onto her necklace. There was a crystal on her necklace and it was pulsing like a heartbeat but only the light was going on and off rarely. Did she have this on yesterday? I think she did but I probably didn't notice.

"_Mind if I ask, where did you find this necklace?"_

"_I found it at a waterfall. Let me show you,"_

She grabbed my hand and led me somewhere. But after a few minutes we ended up at a waterfall. This was an unknown waterfall. Though I have seen many waterfalls I had never seen this one. My mother said there was a waterfall in the area, but the water flowed so quietly you would never be able to hear it. The people always said it was Eywa's waterfall. Surprising me Leilu found the waterfall, it's impossible to find this place.

"_Where exactly find the necklace Leilu?" _I asked. Without thought she let go of my hand and jumped into the water and swam under the waterfall. I managed to follow her and get under the waterfall.

"_This where I exactly found it." _She said pointing, at this waterfall she found it, I guess Eywa wanted her daughter to have something that will tell people that this is her daughter. We made our way out the waterfall and climbed out from the water, the next thing I notice it's sunset already it was only afternoon, but how did time go by fast?

"_I need to go."_Leilu said all of a sudden.

"_Why now?" _I asked

"_My mother knows I'm gone and I promised her I would be back at the... Village"_She replied.

I sighed._"Okay, be safe Leilu."_

"_Alright,"_She replied._"I would not be able to meet you tomorrow though, my mother's friend's needs my help for the day and I need to make sure this... warrior, that will protect me and mother's friends safe does not get killed, even though he is handsome he does not look that bright,"_ When she said that jealousy burned inside me but I did not show it, this male wouldn't dare challenge me for her heart but she looked as if she did not have a liking for this man. I thought her mother was Eywa but I guess Eywa chooses who her real child was and Leilu was her real child. However I was not going to bring it up.

"_You be safe,will I see you the day after that?"_I asked

"_Yes you will I promise you,"_She said,_"I'll see you." _And then she left. I had to go back to home-tree.

I was hungry.

Cindy's P.O.V

I came back to the base just as I promised my mother and she looked relieved when I made it into the avatar compound.

"Remember Cindy, you have to go with Grace to get samples tomorrow,"

Even though I know scientists take samples, I still think this is completely stupid to take samples, but Grace wanted me to be her assistant and surprisingly my mum agreed to it.

* * *

Later that day, it was time to sleep, well put our avatars to sleep. And there was a guy here that was named Jake and another new guy named Norm, Norm was an egghead, Jake however was a jar-head. I guess what I found out that his brother was supposed to be here instead of him but he was dead. I like to be nice so I went to greet him. I already introduced myself to Norm, so why not Jake?

"Hello, you must be Jake right?"

"Yea" He said."And you must be..."

"I'm Cindy,"I replied, I was going to say my full name but I just didn't want him to know, I just wanted him to know I was second in command. And nothing more than that.

"Mind if I ask, why are you wearing that kind of wardrobe?" He asked. I wanted to say I use them just in case I encounter any Na'vi, but instead I said these words.

"Their comfortable, and I look really good in it and it fits my personality well." I answered

"Huh." Was his only reply.

"I-I heard about your brother,"I said"Sorry what happened to him." I lowered my face as I played with my fingers.

"No need to be sorry, you ain't the one that killed him."He said

"I bet The bastard who killed him is going to get a death sentence."I said smirking devilishly.

"I hope he did."He replied

"Well I need my rest. So see you tomorrow." I walked away as I heard Grace say

"Don't play with that you'll go blind." I guess she was talking to Jake.

I Got to my bunk and just crashed on it, and closed my eyes traveling back to my human body. I needed to eat something.

After I got what I wanted to eat, I went to my room and quickly fell asleep, did I just rhyme? I normally don't rhyme at this time. Damn it! Did it again, okay Cindy you gotta stop. During this night I had a strange dream.

* * *

_I'm in a wonderful wilderness, it was night, I'm in my avatar form,I saw trees that I only have heard of, I have only seen them through pictures. I walked to these glowing pink trees I wanted to reach one as I reached for the pink strand, I grabbed one of the pink strands and enjoyed the touch, it was soft, silky; I started to hear mumbling, it was deep, husky, I made my way over to the voice. It was a Na'vi male crouching, with his long braid attached to one of the pink strands. This male was highly recognizable. His jewelry and his hair in a Mohawk kind of style and a few braids in the front of his face with read beads at the end of each braid. Still that same high ranking of a warrior. As I looked at myself I had a small top on, it was purple, it was just like my feather top but purple and I was wearing a short loincloth that's the same color as my top, I still had the same crystal necklace on me, I had a purple flower in my loose hair and I had a small purple fabric on my right wrist._

_The male seemed to notice my presence. As he looked up at me with those charming golden eyes._

"_**Oel ngati kameie Tsu'tey."**__ I said._

"_**Oel ngati kameie, Leilu." **He replied_

"_**What is this place?" **__I asked. He smiled as he stood up and came to stand in front of me.__**"A place where prayers are to be heard," **__He said.__**"These trees are called Utraya mokri, the voices of our ancestors." **__He brang my braid forward and held the tip and he connected the pink tendrils from my braid to the pink glowing strands, voices suddenly poured into my head as I had to blink from the amazement that poured into my mind, I can hear their laughter,their prayers,_

"**_I can hear them." _**_I said as I knew he connected his braid to the pink strands as he smiled at me._

"**_They live Leilu,"_**_ He said. _**_"Within Eywa."_**

* * *

And then I woke up, to the brightness of my room, I wanted to go back to that dream but however that was just a dream and I couldn't stay in bed all day and just dream, I needed to be in the real world. I looked at my clock and it was 1200! I needed to get into my avatar.

Not caring of what I was wearing I stormed off into the link room as I had someone set my link as I quickly got myself situated in the link bed. In minutes I found myself in my avatar. I ran out of the avatar compound and made my way to the copter Grace,Norm,Jake,and Trudy.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up on something."

And by caught up, I mean a dream.

"Alright just get in the copter,"Grace said.

* * *

Next thing you find us at an opening deep in the forest as I and Jake watched Grace and Norm take samples, I had to be Grace's assistant not just a bystander, I guess I had to watch, I got real bored and I looked over at Jake who looked very bored and just turned and walked somewhere, without thought, I followed and I saw these orange reddish plants that caught my attention, I remembered what these were called, helicordians. Jake tested one of these things out by outstretching his hand to touch it, but when he almost did it sank to the ground with a _thump _kind of sound as he gasped. I wanted to touch one so I came beside him as he noticed I was there and I touched one barely as it sank to the ground, I laughed. He saw nothing wrong as he outstretched his hand again and that plant sank with a _thump _again as he laughed, and right there we just outstretched our hands and laughed from every _thump,thump, thump_ like little then all these plants just went to the ground creating thousands of _thumps._

_Roar!_

This giant creature whom was called a Hammerhead Titanothere or in Na'vi _Angsit_. Jake pulled me behind him as he pointed his gun at the Hammerhead as Grace ran over and pressed this com link on her neck and said.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot you'll piss him off!"

Jake didn't lower his gun,

"It's already pissed off!"Jake said a little worriedly.

"Jake, that armor is way too thick, trust me"I said as he held his gun back.

"So what do I do dance with it?" He called out to Grace a bit sarcastically.

"Just hold your ground." Grace replied.

The Hammerhead was getting ready to charge at us, it took off as Jake ran to it screaming and the Hammerhead as the it stopped charging at us and back up as Jake laughed in relief.

"Yea what you got." Jake said as the Hammerhead ran away to his herd. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about bitch, go get yo punk ass back to mommy." I doubt Jake scared the Hammerhead because I can feel hot breath on the back of my skin."Yea you got nothin' you keep running."

The thing behind me growled.

"Jake." I whispered as he looked back and I followed his gesture as my ears lowered from the loud roar of the creature. It jumped from the root it was on and landed in front of Jake and me. Jake pointed his gun at it. The creature whom was known as a Thanator or _Palulukan _faced it's way looking at its new lunch after the Hammerheads put out their warning.

"What do I do run don't run! What?" Jake yelled

"RUN,Definitely Run!" Grace yelled.

Jake grabbed my hand and ran when the Thanator was starting to chase us. We had to do dodge through trees, I let go of Jake's hand and went my own direction ignoring Jake when he called my name, I needed the Thanator to chase me but instead it went for Jake.

"JAKE!" I yelled

"CINDY,RUN!LEAVE ME!" Jake called out. "GO NOW!"

I followed his order and ran away but not the way back where Grace and Norm was. Next thing I know I'm rolling down a hill but when I got fully down I realized I was sore, when I was going to stand up I groaned, it's to painful so just laid there and just did what I wanted to do; relax,but I didn't want to get linked out. I just laid there until I heard hooves, they were a sound of a horse or maybe three. And I felt a shadow over me.

* * *

"_Whoever you are your blocking my sunlight," _I mumbled under my breath.

"_Leilu?" _The voice sounded familiar. _"Leilu Eywai'te?" _I opened my eyes to find Tsu'tey and some other warriors on horses looking at me, all of them looked at me with wonder.

"_Kaltxi Tsu'tey."_ I greeted. He jumped off his noble steed and helped me up, so far I felt no pain from his touch,

"_Why are you here?" _He asked.

I had to think of something, so what I was about to say was going to be a bit shocking for them.

"_I want to be in a different clan, I want to learn from a different clan, to become a Tsamsiyu, I have not yet gotten my ikran and I really want to get one. So I ran from my clan and trying to get into another one to be apart of them."_

"_You could join our clan." _A warrior said as the other ones on horses agreed with him.

"_Yes Eywai'te you must come with us." _a female warrior said.

"_Yes we will bring you to the Tsahik." _Tsu'tey said. _"But not right away." _

That left me to wonder as he Jumped onto his steed as I came behind him with the same grace.

* * *

Third Person's P.O.V

As night came Jake was trying to get viperwolves away by swinging his torch whenever they came near him, though by doing that this only got there attention. They were ugly creatures Jake had seen, six limbs and as black as a Thanator, though smaller and these were mostly in packs, also they had green eyes, just regular green eyes and white gums with sharp teeth and piercing claws.

"I don't have all goddamned night," He called out. "COME ON! COME ON!"

The viperwolf took that as its cue and lunged for Jake. Jake hit the viperwolf with his torch as it whined from the pain the fire not only caused as another one lunged at Jake from a nearby branch, Jake noticed it and stabbed the viperwolf with the end of his spear; the viperwolf whimpered, Jake pulled out his knife and another viperwolf grabbed at Jake's foot and Jake fell to the ground and kicked it away from him. As Jake tried to get up another wolf jumped onto Jake. Jake tried to get the viperwolf off of him but he couldn't. Just then a Na'vi woman shot an arrow to wolf that was on Jake. Jake felt relieved but when he turned the wolf onto its back he noticed the arrow and Jake looked up to find a Na'vi woman leaping with a bow in her hand and loaded with an arrow as she shot at the viperwolf coming near her or him. But she focused on saving him from these creatures.

Later you find her hissing and growling at the viperwolves as they all ran away whimpering, yelping and howling. The Na'vi woman muttered a few curse words in her native tongue as she picked up the torch and threw it in the river to stop the fire.

"hey wait, don't." but however the torch was already out in the small stream. "Great' Jake muttered.

The Na'vi woman came to the wounded viperwolf and knelt down to it and put her right knee on its neck and muttered a prayer to it before ending its life for good. Jake grabbed his spear from the water and looked around, he gasped quietly from all the beauty of the plants. The Na'vi woman walked over to the dead viperwolf and sent a prayer.

"_May your spirit go to the Great mother."_ She said referring to the dead wolf. She ignored Jake when he was thanking her from saving him. She took off as he followed her.

"Hey wait, where you goin', hey wait up." He said as he catched up to her, but the next thing he did was something he shouldn't have said. "Hey I wanted to just thank you from killing those things."

But she swung around and hit him with her bow.

"Ah damn.!" He swore.

"Don't thank,"She said but her voice was still heavy from her accent. "you don't thank for this. This is sad, very sad only."

"whoa easy." he whispered.

"All this is your fault, they did not need to die." she said gesturing the viperwolves.

"My fault? They attacked me, how am I the bad guy?" He said chuckling, but this seemed to anger the woman more as she came closer to him with her bow as he tried to back away avoiding from getting hurt."

"Your fault!" She yelled. "Your fault."

"Easy, easy." he said.

"Your like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do." She scolded.

"Easy, fine,fine," Jake said getting back onto his feet. "If you love your little forest friends, why not let them just kill my ass? What's the thinking?"

"Why save you?"She asked.

"Yeah why save me?" He asked.

The woman took awhile to answer. She saw him and there was a sign from Eywa, but she was not going to say that but however she had a response.

"You have a strong heart... No fear." She stepped closer to him with a serious face. "But stupid, ignorant like a child!" Then she stormed off.

"Well if I'm like a child then, uh maybe you should teach me."

"Skypeople cannot learn you do not see."She replied

"Then teach me how to see."

"No one can teach you to see." she said as she ran over a large root, Jake was surprised from the height.

"Come on, le... can't we talk, say where'd you learn to speak English?" He asked. "Dr. Augustine's school?"

Jake almost tripped when he lost his balance on the large root as the woman grabbed his arm and got him back on balance.

"Your like a baby." She said through gritted teeth. Then she said a few curse words in her language again.

"I need your help." Jake said pleadingly.

"You should not be here." She said waving her hand showing emphasis.

"Then take me with you,"

"No!"She yelled. "Go back."

"No."

"Kehe, go back."

But something else caught the woman's attention, soon followed by Jake. These things that look a bit like jellyfishes came down upon Jake, Jake got a bit creept out, and slapped one of them but the woman whom was named Neytiri had a look in her eyes that says to not slap them. So Jake let them come upon him. These seeds landed almost everywhere along Jake's top of his body.

"What are these?" He asked as he opened his palm to let the seed rest upon his palm.

"Seeds of the sacred tree," She replied. "Very pure spirits."

All the seeds flew off of Jake's body.

"What was that all about?"He asked.

Neytiri watched the seeds leave in awe and ignored his question.

"Come,Come." she grabbed his hand, then let go when he was following her.

"Where we goin'?" He asked. Neytiri ignored him,

Jake ran past these strange plants and saw one light up when his side brushed against it. Then he started to play by tapping on one of them every time he ran past one.

"Come."

Jake realized he was far behind and caught up to Neytiri.

"What's your name?"

But then there was a whooshing sound and then something wrapped around Jake's legs and Jake fell to the ground really hard. Then 3 direhorses came out of nowhere and Jake noticed the one person behind the leader. It was Cindy!

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hey I tried my best to write this. This was like eight pages long. Okay let's get a few things clear.**

**1. Cindy is the kid of Quaritch, she ain't the only one with an old dad hey my dad is old, my dad is almost fifty, Cindy's dad didn't like the fact his kid is in the avatar program but he let his little girl do what she wants and Cindy really wanted to be in the Avatar program. He loves Cindy's mum also and he lets her have everything and I mean EVERYTHING. Sorry that was kind of unnecessary .**

**2. Yes Tsu'tey cares deeply for Cindy or... Leilu for that matter. Eywa tells him that Cindy a.k.a Leilu will be the one he will see everyday and for that love will start soon.**

**In the second chapter it will be a mystery.**

**I would have had this up by Friday but I had to do something with my dad. Would you like to know?**

**You guys: Er not really...**

**Me: Glad you would! :)**

**I was working on a 3-D project with him and it took me all day to construct but I finally got finished with it. Well who cares what I'm doing for school, I guess you don't.**

**Ooo hey if you guys have questions then Just ask, I wouldn't mind giving away spoilers. Review! :) And I do take anonymous reviews. Just hit the review button and just review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I think everyone of you guys who are reading my stories are like a few years older than me.**

**Confession time: I am an experienced writer, I am like the best in my class, I have been writing for like 3 years and I have enough courage to go on fanfiction, I started writing when I was about nine years so I am 12 years old but don't worry, one of my friend's is like 7 years older than me so she told me she will write lemons for me, so I can make rated M stories, and she will always writes them for me.**

**So here are the special reviewers**

**Midnight Wolf-94...Sharpie-Marker1101...teamXtrek... and...Bloody Midnight.**

**I love u guys! BTW My dad is 43.**

**Read,Enjoy,Review! I take everyone's reviews.**

**Alright on with the story, And plus just because I am 12 doesn't mean you can be mean to me, I never cry I have no soul, no heart,Just kidding. But you know I can deal with haters. **

***Gun click * Yea I will go there.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Na'vi_

Previously

_But then there was a whooshing sound and then something wrapped around Jake's legs and Jake fell to the ground really hard. Then three direhorses came out of nowhere and Jake noticed the one person behind the leader. It was Cindy!_

Present

Jake was horrified to see Cindy here, why is she with the na'vi?

_'Is that why Cindy wears that wardrobe?' _Jake thought.

Jake got out of the bolas that caused Jake to fall on the green below him and stood up quick and tried to make a break for it but he failed; 3 Na'vi, a female and 2 males holding a spear and bow and arrows. Jake tried another way but a female na'vi riding a direhorse blocked his path. Jake held his hands up in defeat and dropped his knife and chuckled in defeat. The woman whom was Neytiri jumped and growled.

"_Calm people calm."_

the male whom was Tsu'tey jumped off his noble steed a stomped over to Neytiri.

"_what are you doing Tsu'tey?" _Neytiri growled.

"_These demons are forbidden here." _Tsu'tey growled back.

"_There has been a sign," _Neytiri yelled. _"This is the matter for the Tsahik."_

Tsu'tey shot a last glance at Jake then to Neytiri he said.

"_Bring him." _Then he jumped onto his mount and made tsahaylu with it._"Ride out!"_

Cindy glanced over at Jake and held onto Tsu'tey for dear life.

Jake's P.O.V

I was grabbed real hard and then led to a tree, okay a very big tree,but why, I had no idea why I had no idea what the conversation she had with that male. I was pretty shocked and angry when I saw Cindy, I am going to have a talk with her sometime. The people who grabbed me led me into the tree I saw a lot more of them some were children being held back by their mothers and hunters. Some were coming over to see the dreamwalker,Grace had told me these people call us avatar drivers dreamwalkers. One came and touched me on the shoulder as I shot a glance at him.

Cindy's P.O.V

Tsu'tey rode to a tree, I guess this was the na'vi's home. As we entered I can hear people saying...

"_**Eywai'te?"**_

"_**Is it truly her?"**_

"_**It is Eywai'te,"**_

I still did not know what Eywa means or who Eywa is but I do not want to ask I guess I should ask my mum, she never told me. Plus my dad doesn't care about that kinda crap. Tsu'tey stopped the direhorse and hopped off offering his hand to as I took it and he helped me down. He told me he was going to inform the clan leader and a woman na'vi came to bring me to the spiritual leader.

"_Lady Mo'at, I have brought whom is Eywai'te." _The woman said, she was named Alana, I sent a small smile towards Alana and Mo'at, I knew me Alana could become great friends soon. Mo'at was a stern woman,_ a_nd from the look of her eyes I could tell she was spiritual.

"_Irayo Alana, you may go now, I must speak with Eywa's i'te." _Mo'at said smiling at me. Alana gave Mo'at the head gesture and left me with Mo'at, I gave Alana a head gesture as she did that before I saw her leave.

"_Come, we have a lot to discuss." _Mo'at said.

She led me a small alcove and that's where the talking began, well maybe more than talking more like a spiritual talk.

"_What is thou name?" _she asked,

"_Leilu," _I replied. _"Has been told to be Eywa's i'te,so Leilu Eywai'te,"_

"_Srane,may I ask,what has brang you here?"_

"_I wanted to join a clan and learn from them as well let them learn from me." _I replied.

"_You may join this ol'o,_" Mo'at said. "_ but must be taught our ways, you will be taught by Tsu'tey,"_

"_Alright," _I said.

We walked out of the alcove and we were stopped in our tracks by a scared hunter,

"_Ma Tsahik," _He gasped, _"Neytiri has brought a Dreamwalker."_

"_Calm down." _Mo'at said. _"We will see this dreamwalker and deal with the dreamwalker."_

Me and Mo'at walked down a spiral.

"_Step back!" _Mo'at yelled. _"I will look at this alien."_

I watched Mo'at come near Jake she examined his queue and his tail. I stood next to Tsu'tey whispering as Mo'at spoke to Jake asking him questions.

"_Mo'at told me you are to be my karyu." _I exclaimed in a whisper.

"_Alright," _He whispered.

"Why did you come to us?" Mo'at asked more in an angered tone.

"I came to learn." Jake replied. Mo'at put her thorn in her head dress then she said.

"We have tried to teach other skypeople, it is hard to fill a cup that is already full."

"Well my cup is empty,"Jake chuckled "trust me, just ask Dr. Augustine I'm no scientist."

"What are you?" Mo'at frowned. Jake suddenly stopped chuckling and went to serious.

"I was a Marine," Jake said. "A uh,warrior of the uh, Jarhead clan."

_'Wow Jake,'_ I thought. _'that's the best you can do?'_

**I'm so sorry I had to end it here because I need to leave in like 2 minutes. Review! I will make the next one very long.**


	5. Author note

**Hello there readers, and yes I know your kinda pissed at me for not updating so fucking long! But I was busy and school is a bitch, a b-i-t-c-h okay my teachers are like nonstop give out homework. I wouldn't be updating because I would probably try to figure out a story line and I just wanna change a few things perhaps this story... because it's not coming out the way I wanted so I am thinking on how I can do it. Oh and about the age saying, yeah my sister gotta hold of my computer(little sister), I told her I would let her finish the fourth chap of this story but nooo she had to go and screw me up plus I am not 12... I am going to make my storyline really different so watch out for it! Plus I had the most terrible Thursday, the sub was just a bitch at my school, just terrible every single person in my class hated her(Encore (writing class) ) my day was terrible and I really don't have the guts to update.**

**Please tell me if I should change the storyline(i don't actually care because ima do it anyways...) please and thank you! Oh and please eat a cookie. Right there O that's your cookie, put whatever you want on it...**


End file.
